


It's the little moments...

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... that make life worth living.</p><p>This is just a collection of drabbles and one shots about Steve's and Bucky's life together. Sometimes they just give me feels and I have to write something about them without much plot or anything and that's what comes out of it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Something cold brushed his arm and he blinked when he turned around. The sun was shining into his face, blinding him.  
"Sorry," Bucky's voice was still raspy from sleep and Steve felt him shift.  
He groaned in protest and flung his arm over the man next to him, pulling him back.  
"Stay here. That was nice."  
Bucky chuckled and cradled him in his arm, Steve's head resting on his chest, Bucky's metal arm loosely draped around his middle.  
"Not too cold?"  
Steve shook his head and nuzzled closer, "Not at all. Summer is too hot anyways."  
"I like it."  
A shrug was his answer and he threaded his fingers carefully through the soft blond hair.  
"You've always been crazy."  
"Punk."  
That brought a small smile to curl Steve's lips and he craned his neck to look up at Bucky.  
"Just being honest with ya."  
Bucky playfully tugged at his hair and Steve grinned.  
"Honest, bah. You can keep your honest to yourself."  
Steve raised an eyebrow and propped up on one elbow, trailing his hand down Bucky's chest and up again to caress his jaw.  
"Oh? Even the honest kisses?"  
Grey-blue eyes watched him with a mixture of amusement and lust and Steve felt his grin widen even more.  
"Ah, I guess I might like the kisses."  
"Let's give it a try?"  
Bucky just nodded and pulled him down, almost smashing their faces together and laughed at that before he caught Steve's lips in a tender kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky slowly pushed their bedroom door open and Steve felt himself grin when his boyfriend entered the room. His hair was still damp from his shower and framed his face, causing small droplets of water to run down his – bless him – naked body.

"What makes me deserve this?"

Bucky laughed and sauntered over to the bed, his eyes never leaving Steve's.

"You deserve nothing, punk. I just dislike clothes and the way they obscure the view on my glorious body."

Steve bit back a grin and frowned up at the other man, careful not to let his gaze wander.

"Jerk."

Bucky's laughter filled the room again and he settled down on the bed too, curling up into Steve's side. His left arm was draped loosely around Steve's middle, a pleasant weight that gave Steve a feeling of security.

For a moment they stayed like that, enjoying to be close to each other. Then Bucky rested his head on Steve's chest, just above his heart and closed his eyes. The most loving smile settled on his lips and Steve curled an arm around him to hold Bucky close.

"Never would I have guessed to hear such a steady heartbeat from you one day."

His breath was warm on Steve's skin and Bucky kissed his chest softly before gazing up.

Steve smiled too, "Never would _I_ have guessed that we would be together like this again one day, but here we are."

Bucky's smile grew bigger and he leaned close for a lingering kiss.

"'M so in love with you Stevie."

Steve pulled him in for another kiss, smling against Bucky's lips.

"Love you too Bucky."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chatter filled the cool, silent morning air and Steve groaned, pressing his face into the pillow. Someone moved next to him and he heard Sam swearing under his breath.

"D'you hear 'em?"

Steve nodded and scrambled up on all fours while Sam pulled the top of his sleeping bag over his head to drown out the noise.

When he pulled the entrance flap to their tent open (Natasha had declared that she would share a tent with Bucky, for whatever reason, so he and Sam had to share the other one) the sunlight blinded him for a moment before he was able to spot Bucky and Natasha close by.

They were sitting on a treestump, rapidly chattering away in Russian, laughing occasionally.

"Oi! Some people want to sleep."

Steve's voice echoed around the clearing and they instantly fell silent. Nat looked around at him, a crooked grin on her face.

"Only pussies need sleep."

Bucky doubled over with laughter and when he looked over at the other tent, he knew what was going on.

"You two didn't sleep at all, am I right?"

Natasha shrugged and produced a bottle from between Bucky and herself. Vodka.

"Like I said, only pussies need sleep. We are no pussies, so we didn't sleep and had a good night talking about the 'good ol' times'."

Bucky was still laughing and Natasha grinned down at him, patting his back affectionately. Steve just watched them, once again mesmerized that they would rather skip sleep and get drunk instead of taking their time off to relax a bit.

"You're worse than little kids, I swear."

Sam pushed his way past him and got to his feet, swaying slightly. He then looked over to Natasha and narrowed his eyes.

"You know, you could've shared that with us."

She grinned and took another sip straight out of the bottle.

"Nah. It's funnier with Bucky. Y'know, he doesn't get drunk but somehow still acts like he does. It's weird."

Sam shrugged and went over to join them, taking the bottle from Natasha to help himself to some of the vodka.

"Nat?"

"Yes Cap?"

"Send Bucky over. There's a free space in this tent now."

She didn't have to say a word to Bucky, though. He had been listening and now quickly got to his feet, almost knocking Steve over when he tried to get into the tent, causing them all to laugh.

"Don't make too much noise, okay?! We don't want to listen in."

Steve blushed furiously and gave Sam a stern look, but his friend just grinned while Natasha was howling with laughter.

 


End file.
